


The Hurricane

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray is a good friend, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fraywood Brotp, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Imasu is a bad boyfriend, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Light Smut, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Out, Minor Character Death, NYPD Luke, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Short mention of depression, Swearing, They drink alcohol at one point, but are nowhere near drunk lol, fake engagement, implied sex, mentioned car crash, mundane AU, young Isabelle Lightwood, young Jace Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: "It's all we know, it's all we knowThe hurricaneFalling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain''AKA, Robert and Maryse pass away in a car accident and Alec is left to take care of his younger siblings Jace and Isabelle Lightwood.





	The Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt send by anon:  
> Alec is the older brother of the Lightwood, is taking care of his siblings without thinking about himself since their parents died. Magnus is a fashion designer, normal family, only child and is dating a guy\girl (you choose). Magnus becomes their neighbour and falls in love of Alec. His partner notices this and they have a huge fight.  
> Alec and Magnus become best friends. A day, he shows up and tells Magnus that social services want to separate his family, if he doesn't have any help and Alec has told them that is going to marry Magnus. So he begs him to become his fake-fiancè. How long Magnus can resist before confessing the truth to Alec??

Alexander Gideon Lightwood never really had a normal youth. He was twenty one years old, the oldest sibling of the Lightwood family. His brother and sister, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, were twelve and eleven. Whenever Alec talked to people they were always surprised by the big age gap between the siblings. He never told them the reason why, it was too personal to share. He always just brushed them off and continued on his way.

The reality was that his mother had problems with conceiving and getting pregnant for years after Alec had been born. She had gone into a depression and fought a lot with her husband. Alec had been young but he remembered his parents screaming at each other every night, his mom crying in her room alone and never having the energy to do fun things with him. His father threw himself into work and was barely home.

Alec had to entertain himself from a young age but he couldn’t help but miss the loving parents they once were who raised him and played with him whenever they had time. Then there was a night that changed everything. Alec was in bed but could hear his parents talking to each other. There was no yelling, no throwing with things, his father didn’t storm out of the house, his mother didn’t lock herself in their room and, not so silently, cried to herself.

The next morning when Alec had come down his parents were sitting close together and smile him, gesturing for him to sit. They told him thy had been going through a rough and they felt awful for neglecting him him the way they had done but that it was all going to change.

Alec had felt so happy that he had started crying, his parents wrapping him up in a warm and loving hug. And things did change. His father got a few vacation days for overworking and they spend those days going on a vacation trip to Spain.

A few months before Alec’s ninth birthday his parents had told him the wonderful news that his mom was pregnant. Alec had been ecstatic to have a new brother or sister. The pregnancy went flawlessly and nine months later his little brother Jonathan Christopher, Jace for short, Lightwood was born. Alec was excited and anxious at the same time. Some boy in his class had told him that his parents would only have time or attention for the baby. And no matter how excited Alec was to have a sibling, he didn’t want his parents to forget about him. Not again.

But that didn’t turn out to be the case. Sure, since Jace was still a baby he got a little more attention but his parents tried making up for it when when Jace was napping, playing with both their kids or when Jace was all tucked into bed. Alec was happy and his parents were proud of him for being such a great big brother.

The next time his parents had some news for him was just a month after his tenth birthday. His mother was expecting another baby. Alec had already noticed something was up, she had been so happy and bubbly the last few weeks and she was practically glowing. Alec had been so excited by the news of _another_  sibling.

He had hugged his mother and father, promising to help his mother during the pregnancy and with taking care of Jace. He was happily telling all his classmates that he was becoming a big brother once more. Everyone had been just as excited and happy for him as he was.

Nine months later, two months after Jace had turned one year old, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood was born healthy and well. Alec took one look at her and he already knew he would protect her with his life. He smiled down at Jace who made little noises and curiously stared at his parents, then at Isabelle and then back up at Alec with wide eyes.

Alec chuckled and walked closer with him, holding him carefully. “Look, Jace!’’ He whispered excitedly. “That’s our little sister!’’

His mother smiled fondly at her two children before looking down at her newborn daughter and her heart swelled.

Alec thought his life couldn’t be better. His parents were more in love with each other than before and he loved every ounce of his younger siblings, even if Isabelle caused him to wake up in the middle of the night by crying, often causing Jace to start crying too, but he knew it was part of it and it wouldn’t last forever.

Years and years passed and even though the Lightwood family hit roadblocks and obstacles, like arguments between Alec and his parents due to him hitting puberty, Jace and Isabelle fighting for attention from their parents or older brother or Maryse and Robert having relationship troubles, they always made it through every thing. Together, as a family.

But it was one night that everything changed.

Maryse and Robert went out for a night alone together and Alec, who was seventeen at the time, had agreed to watch over his brother and sister.

It was a slow and uneventful night, Isabelle and Jace had been sweet all night long and went to bed early with the help of Alec. Alec himself had finished his homework early and was now on his phone, texting his friend Clarissa Fairchild and watching a movie.

That was until the phone rang. Alec threw his legs off the couch, getting up and answered the phone.

“Alec Lightwood speaking,’’ He muttered as he muted the TV.

“Good evening, Alec.’’ A friendly, soft voice came from the other end. “I am officer Maria. Listen, I have some new for you. Are you currently sitting down?’’

“Uh- Not at the moment. What is this about?’’

“I think you should sit down first, Alec.’’ Maria insisted. Alec sat down on the couch and told her he did so. “Alec, something awful happened and some cops are on their way to you but I just wanted to inform you.’’

Alec’s stomach churned. “What happened?’’

“There’s been an car accident. I assume Maryse and Robert Lightwood are your parents, correct?’’

“Y-Yes. What’s going on? Are they okay?!’’

A silence followed and goosebumps appeared on his skin. The room turned ice cold and he felt dizzy. “They’re okay!’’ He repeated. “Right?’’

“I am so sorry, Alec.’’ Maria whispered then and Alec to the ability to breath. It was as if time had frozen. “They were hit front on by another car. They were dead on impact, Alec.’’

“No. No. No, no, no, no, no! **No**! You’re lying!’’

“Alec, I understand that you are upset-’’

“No! You’re lying!’’ Alec was trembling and his head was pounding.

His parents couldn’t be dead.

They were not _dead._

Just then he heard a car pull up and he jumped up, the phone falling out of his hands and dropping to the floor. He ignored Maria’s voice he could hear coming from the phone and ran to the door to yank it open. “Mom?! Dad?!’’

But it weren’t his parents who were standing by the door. It was Luke Garroway, Clary’s stepfather and Robert’s good friend. He worked for the NYPD and Alec noticed the parked police car in the driveway. “L-Luke?’’

Luke stared at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, kiddo.’’

“No.’’

“The driver that his them was drunk, Alec. He-’’

“No! No, shut up! They are not dead! They are not-’’ Alec’s eyes filled with tears and he pushed past Luke, wanting to go look for his parents. “Let go of me!’’ He screamed, his voice cracking as Luke’s ripped arms came around him and held him tightly. He was trashing wildly, desperately trying to get out of the grip.

“Let me go! They are not dead! They- They will be home! They’re not dead! Let go of me, I need to look for them!’’

Alec’s struggling eventually calmed down and his screams, that had pierced the night and had neighbors coming out of their houses to see what the commotion was all about, quieted down. From inside the house he could hear Isabelle and Jace crying, even though they didn’t know what was going on.

“No.’’ Alec sobbed weakly, body limp and trembling in Luke’s arms. “Please, Luke. No. Please, I need my mom and dad. Please bring them back.’’

Luke swallowed thickly but never let go of the broken boy. “I wish I could, kiddo. I wish I could.’’

Eventually Luke had guided Alec back in the house, giving him a cup of tea before going upstairs to aid Jace and Isabelle back to bed. Alec was as pale as a ghost, his eyes were red from all the crying. He was sitting at the kitchen island, just staring ahead of him blankly.

His parents were gone. They had lost them simply because an intoxicated asshole had to get behind the wheel and take their parents away from them. Not just from Alec but from Jace and Isabelle as well. And they were only eight and seven. Fresh tears build in the hazel brown eyes again but he blinked rapidly, a lump growing in his throat. Luke came back down the stairs and Alec saw he looked broken and tired. He moved to sit down across from Alec with a sigh.

“They’re back asleep.’’ Luke said softly and eyed Alec. “Alec, you know you can move in with us.’’

“No.’’ Alec croaked out. “I can take care of Jace and Izzy on my own. I am almost eighteen. I can do this. I don’t need anyone’s help.’’

“Alec-’’

“Luke, please.’’ Alec begged. “I don’t want to move out of here. I know I can do this.’’

“But you’re still going to school. And besides you’d need a job.’’

“I’m graduating soon because of my high grades and extra credits. I-I can work in the evening and maybe have Clary babysit them? I swear, Luke. I can do this.’’

Luke seemed hesitant but he knew he couldn’t convince Alec otherwise. He was as stubborn as his father was. Well. As his father _had been_. This was going to take some getting used too.

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do for you. Just don’t get in trouble with the social workers, Alec. I’ll tell them I am taking full responsibility for you all until you are a young adult. Officially. Okay?’’

Alec got up and walked around to hug Luke, pressing his face in his chest.He let out a long sigh as Luke’s arms came up to wrap around him. It felt like a warm blanket, an invincible bubble that protected him from this cruel, cruel world. With a heavy heart he thought about the last time he had hugged his parents and before he knew it he was crying in Luke’s arms, letting it all out. Since Clary was a close friend, and he had been his father’s best friend, he had seen Luke enough times to grow a connection with him. Luke ran a hand through his dark hair.

“I know you don’t want to think about it right now,’’ He whispered. “But if you want or need or help with the funeral, don’t hesitate to ask.’’

“Please,’’ Alec sniffled. “I can’t do that alone.’’

“Okay. We’ll help you. You’re not alone, Alec.’’

An hour after that Luke reluctantly went back to the station. He had been wanting to stay and look over Alec and his siblings but Alec had reassured him that he would be fine and would call him in the morning.

After that Alec went upstairs and went to his parents bedroom. The bed was made, the floor was spotless clean since his mother had cleaned it that same morning. Alec slowly stepped in the room and looked around. Everything was the same it always was. Alec tilted his head and saw his mother’s scarf on the made up bed. He walked over and picked the piece of clothing up before he sat down and let the silky fabric slip through his fingers. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nose. He closed his eyes and imagined his mom was holding him to her chest, telling him that everything would be alright and she was right there. That it was all just a nightmare.

But when he opened his eyes his vision was blurred and when he blinked he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. This wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. His parents were dead and they could never tell him anymore that they were there for him, that it would be okay. They could never hold him anymore. He closed his eyes in pain and pressed the scarf to his face as he wept. The door squeaked open further and Alec lifted his tear stained face up, staring at a sad Isabelle and Jace. Alec forced a tiny smile and gestured for them to come over.

Isabelle climbed in his lap and looked at him with sad eyes as Jace cuddled up to his side. “Can we sleep here with you?’’

Alec smiled sadly and threw the bed open and crawled into the bed with his siblings, wrapping his arms around them. He should tell them, he said to himself.

“Hey guys?’’ Alec whispered hoarsely. “Something happened. Something bad.’’

Jace and Isabelle shot up and stared at their brother with wide eyes. Alec sat up against the headboard and took a deep breath. “Mom and dad were in a car accident.’’

“Are they okay?’’ Jace asked but deep down already knew the answer.

“Uhm.’’ Why was this so freaking hard? “Mom and dad, uhm- They’re-’’

“Are they in heaven?’’ Isabelle asked in a small voice. Alec’s heart clenched.

“Yes.’’ He choked out. Isabelle whimpered and Jace curled into himself. “Hey guys, come here. You know there are angels in heaven? Sometimes the angels can’t handle protecting everyone so they’re going to look for new angels. And they only take the sweetest persons ever with them to heaven.’’

“So mommy and daddy are watching over us?’’

Alec pressed a kiss to both their heads. “Yes. But do you know where else they are? Right here.’’ He tapped Isabelle over her heart. “And whenever you want to talk to them, you think about them really hard.’’

“Alec?’’ came Jace’s tear stained voice. “You won’t leave us to go to heaven, right?’’

Alec felt like he was just punched in the stomach and tears gathered into his eyes once again. “No. Never. I’ll take care of you, I promise.’’

Over the next few days Alec had received help from Luke, Jocelyn and Clary with the funeral. When they had arrived the morning after the accident had happened, Clary had attacked Alec in a hug and Alec wanted nothing more then to melt away in her hug right then and there. He hadn’t cried, he felt too empty. It was as if he had cried all his tears out.

The funeral itself was beautiful but it felt so.... final. They were really gone. The realization had hit Alec during his speech and had broken down in the middle of it. Upon seeing their big brother cry, Isabelle and Jace had bursted into tears too and ran up to him, wrapping their little arms around his waist. Alec pulled them close and didn’t let go of them the rest of the day.

Luke had offered once again for them to come live with them but Alec had declined once more. He knew he could take care of his siblings on his own. And that’s what he did. That summer he graduated due to his good grades and the extra credit he had done. Right after his graduation he had told his boss at the supermarket he could and wanted to work longer and harder. His boss had been worried about him. He worked so hard to take care of his siblings and at work that he barely had time to take care of himself but agreed after Alec had pleaded with him and promised he would take better care of himself.

But the truth was that Alec couldn’t care less about himself. Sure, he had gotten a lot of money from the insurance after the death of his parents but he wanted to use that as a back up to pay the bills with and the house or for real emergencies. He saved up his paychecks for groceries or to bu new clothes for Isabelle and Jace. He had clothes for himself enough, he didn’t need anything new. Clary had tried talking to him about how bad he was taking care of himself but he had gotten mad and didn’t want to hear it.

His friends were worried about him and even Isabelle and Jace noticed how terse and tired he was as years went by but Alec never accepted any help.

Right now,he was doing groceries with Clary while Isabelle and Jace were over at Maia’s house with their friend Simon.

“They’re growing up so fast.’’ Alec sighed out loud as he scanned his eyes over the many rows of cereal. “Jace is starting to hit his preteen years.’’

Clary chuckled and checked off some shopping items off the list. “Yes. Don’t deny tearing up at their twelve and eleventh birthdays.’’

Alec fondly rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Fray.''  
  
”Alexander!’’

Alec spontaneously dropped the box of cereal to the ground and his heart started pounding in his throat. He felt his cheeks turn red and he turned around to see the person who had called out his name.

Magnus Bane. Twenty three years old, fashion designer and his neighbour for a year now. He had moved there with his boyfriend Imasu but that didn’t stop Alec from being attracted to him. Magnus was very friendly and the two talked to each other basically daily. They were close friends now but Alec noticed that Magnus and Imasu had been arguing a lot. Isabelle had once cried and told Alec she was scared that Magnus would leave. Isabelle and Jace loved Magnus and Magnus loved them just as much.

That didn’t help Alec with falling in love with him. He was screwed.

“Hey!’’ Alec blushed and walked over, giving him a quick hug. “How was Miami?’’

“Hot.’’ Magnus chuckled, then waved to Clary who happily waved back. “The fashion week was amazing. How are Isabelle and Jace doing? I missed all of you.’’

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “We’re fine. Social workers wanted to call me today.’’

Magnus’ brows furrowed together in worry. “Oh, Alec. Is this because of your money situation?’’

Alec didn’t answer and looked down at the ground. Magnus put the basket down and pulled him in his arms. Alec closed his eyes and leaned against him.

“You know that I won’t hesitate to help you.’’ He whispered into his soft, dark hair. “Don’t hesitate to ask.’’

Alec forced himself to pull away from the hug and prayed to the angel that he wasn’t blushing too hard. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of him.

“I know. Thank you. How, uh, how’s Imasu?’’

What the hell, Alec. Why would you ask about his boyfriend? Magnus smiled but Alec immediately noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Imasu is doing fine. He’s a bit busy with work. I guess.’’

Clary made her way over with the cart and tilted her head. “You guess?’’

“Imasu has been distancing himself.’’ He shrugged. “We’ve been fighting more than ever and it can be tiring sometimes.’’

“Are you even happy, Magnus?’’ Clary asked worriedly.

Magnus shuffled with his feet and scratched the back off his head. “I need to go. Tell me how it went with the social workers, okay?’’

He placed a hand on the taller man’s shoulder as he brushed past and Alec turned his head to watch as his friend stalked away gracefully. Clary started laughing and Alec glared at her, raising one eyebrow.

“You are so obvious.’’ Clary chuckled. “You like him, you were staring at his ass.’’

Alec spluttered. “I wasn’t staring at his ass!’’

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.’’

* * *

   


“But-’’

“Mr. Lightwood.’’ The dispatcher sighed at the other side of the phone. “I know how hard you’re working and that you tell yourself you can do it but your finance says otherwise. You’re falling behind on the payment of the bills and you owe the school of Jace and Isabelle too much money. The truth it that you can no longer do this on your own, Alec. If you don’t find someone who can help you, I am afraid we’ll have to take Isabelle and Jace to a foster family where they can go to school and not worry about being written out of it due to it not being payed. Not to forget how hard you are working and you barely see them as it is. We’re doing it for all of you.’’

Alec felt lightheaded and sat down at the table.He felt his entire body tremble. He couldn’t lose his siblings. He pressed his eyes closed. He didn’t want to cry on the phone. “I-I’m not on my own! I-I-’’ Alec felt the pressure build. “I have a partner! A fiancé! But he- he was in Miami for two months and- I just never wanted to bother him with it. But I can support Isabelle and Jace and their education. I swear.’’

“Okay.’’ The man sighed again. “Is he home?’’

“Yes he... He came home today.’’ Alec let out a breath of relief, watching out the window just as Magnus came past on his bike. Alec’s heart rate picked up.

“We want to have a talk with the two of you and work this out. We’ll be there tomorrow around 8pm. What’s his name?’’

“Magnus.’’ He breathed out and stared at his crush with obvious heart eyes as he got of his bike and ran a hand through his black, damp and floppy hair. “Magnus Bane.’’

“Great. We’ll see you and Magnus tomorrow.’’

The dispatcher hang up and Alec snapped out of it and stared at the phone with wide eyes.

Shit. What had he just done?

Whatever the consequences were, he needed Magnus’ help. He might hate him for what he had done and never wanted to talk to him after he was done being his fake fiancé but Alec saw no other way out. He saw that Magnus was making his way inside his house and he jumped up, running out the door.

“Magnus!’’ He called out and watched as the older male paused and turned around, smiling when he saw his friend.

“Hey Alexander!’’ Magnus grinned and walked down the steps of his porch. “How did your phone call go?’’

“Well it went awful, to be honest. But-’’ Alec sighed. “They told me I couldn’t care for my brother and sister anymore. And I- might’ve told them that I had a fiancé. And that _you_  are my fiancé.''

Alec felt how hot his cheeks were and wished that the ground would just swallow him up.

“You told them I was your fiancé?’’

“I panicked.’’ Alec stuttered. “They want to talk to the both of us tomorrow. Oh, Magnus I am so sorry for dragging you into this.’’

“Hey.’’ Magnus said calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be. I’d be happy to help you. I know how much Isabelle and Jace mean to you. I’ll be there and I’ll be your fiancé.’’

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes and an open mouth. He thanked the angels for bringing Magnus into his life. But maybe it hadn’t been just _some_  angels, maybe it had been his parents. At that though he launched forward to hug Magnus tightly. He felt his strong arms circle around his waist and he had never felt more at peace than he did now.

They stood there for what felt like forever and the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to jump apart. Imasu was standing behind them, his arms crossed, foot tapping on the pavement and his eyes were blazing with anger and jealousy.

“Am I interrupting something?’’ He basically growled. Magnus glared back at him.

“Imasu. Don’t be so dramatic.’’

“Oh, no. Please, go ahead!’’ Imasu threw his hands up in the air. “Don’t mind me being upset over my boyfriend hugging another man.’’

He stomped past the two and into the house. Magnus huffed, feeling annoyed. Alec on the other hand felt very awkward in this situation. Magnus noticed this and simply smiled at Alec.

“Don’t wreck your beautiful head over my stupid relationship drama. How later are they coming tomorrow?’’

“Eight pm.’’

“I’ll be there. Don’t stress too much okay? I’ll be there around give so we can come up with a plan. It will be alright dear.’’

Magnus smiled and winked before twirling around ever so gracefully-Alec was most definitely _not_  staring at his ass- and stalked into the house.

Alec felt his heart flutter. Magnus had called him beautiful. He often called him by a pet name but this was the first time he had called him beautiful. His feelings were getting out of hand. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

He went back home and was bust with dinner when the doorbell rang. He rubbed his hands on a towel and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled happily when Isabelle cried out happily as she saw her big brother. Jace thanked Maia’s mother for bringing them home and Alec did too and then let his siblings in, closing the door behind them. Isabelle helped him cook while Jace decked the table. Alec chuckled as Isabelle ranted to him happily about how much fun she had with Maia and Simon.

“I’m glad you had fun, Izzy. Come on, dinner is ready. Go wash your hands. You too, Jace.’’ Alec said as he put the pan with spaghetti on the table.

Once everyone was seated Alec filled their plates and they ate while Jace and Isabelle told him everything about their day. Alec listened and smiled fondly. There was no way in hell that he was going to let them get taken away from him.

“Alec, Maia asked if we could sleepover tomorrow because it’s Friday. Can we? Her mom will pick us up from school.’’

To be honest, it was perfect for Alec. Like,he told them they had to be careful with how much they spend their money but he never told them more than that. They were kids and he didn’t want to make them worry but wanted to let them play with their friends.

“That’s fine with me, buddy. Just look after Isabelle, okay?’’ Alec asked his younger brother.

Isabelle got up and hugged her brother. “You’re the best big brother ever! I love you.’’

Jace jumped up too and ran over, throwing his arms around the both of them. “I love you, too!’’

Alec laughed happily and wrapped his arms around the both of them, his heart swelling with love. He held them to his chest and sighed happily. “I love you both so much. You have no idea. You’ve grown up so fast over the past four years.’’

Isabelle was silent for a while. “Do you think mom and dad are proud of us?’’

Alec smiled and stroked her hair. “I know so.’’

The next day Alec brought them to school and hugged them tight. “Have fun and promise me you’ll listen to Maia’s mother, okay? She’ll bring you back home tomorrow after lunch.’’

“Yes, Alec! See you tomorrow!’’ Isabelle kissed his cheek before skipping of to Simon. Alec noticed how the geek boy’s cheeks tinted red and he could basically hear him stuttering as he rambled to Isabelle. Alec found it cute.

“Bye, big bro! See you tomorrow!’’ Jace waved to him as he walked off to find Maia.

Alec watched them go and smiled. He was happily if they were. He looked up at the sky for a second and covered his eyes from the sun. It felt like he had to do it all alone but he knew his parents were there to keep an eye on him from up there. And he was forever thankful.

He walked back home, enjoying the warm weather. He was nervous for tonight but he had to remind himself it would be just fine. He just hoped the social worker would believe their story. When he came home he spend the day with cleaning the house- He had today off from work- and talked to Clary on the phone.

He was in the kitchen making food for him and Magnus when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and felt like he couldn’t breath. Magnus was standing there, wearing a gray sweater and tight black pants. His hair was styled in a perfect quiff and his eyes had been made up to true perfection. Alec was used to Magnus always looked stylish but seeing him so casual... Alec realized Magnus had never looked more beautiful. Then again, Magnus was always beautiful.

Magnus smiled at the ground shyly. “Is this okay?’’ He played with the sleeves of his sweater. “I wasn’t feeling getting all overdressed up today.’’

“You look beautiful.’’ Alec rushed out as he continued to stare. “Hey- Are you okay?’’

Magnus sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. “It’s a long story. Smells good in here, what are you making?’’

He brushed past Alec and the taller man frowned at his friend’s behavior. He closed the door and walked after him to the dining room. He saw Magnus lift the lid of one of the pans and inhale the smell, watching as his face lit up. He turned to Alec with the biggest smile on his face.

“You’re making Dhansak?’’ Magnus asked with sparkling eyes. “That’s my favorite! It’s been so long since I’ve eaten this. Imasu never handled spicy food well. Hmm... It smells just like how my mom used to make it.’’

Alec smiled fondly. His heart was thumping steadily in his chest and butterflies were swirling around in his stomach. It felt so right to see Magnus in his house, shuffling around the kitchen. Alec was so in love with him. Magnus blushed again, much to Alec’s surprise, and looked down at the floor again. “Did you make it special for me? Or-’’

“Oh! Yes!’’ Alec said and nodded his head frantically. “I remember how you were born in Indonesia and I figured I could try to make some Indian food.’’

Now it was Magnus’ turn to stare intently at him. Alec gasped and a spark shot up his spine from the intensity of the stare. Magnus shamelessly eyed Alec up and down. Alec was sure that bu now he was as red as a firetruck. The timer in the kitchen went off and Alec jumped out of the moment. He rasped his throat and send his friend a smile.

“I, uh,’’ He stuttered and walked backwards to the kitchen and pointed to it over his shoulder. “Timer- Dinner is done- I’ll-’’ He turned on his heel and bumped face first into the wall. Magnus slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his startled laugh. Alec rubbed his temple with a laugh and moved into the kitchen, plating up the food as Magnus sat down at the table. Alec smiled and set his plate down in front of him.

“So, how do you want to do this?’’ Magnus asked as he tucked into his food.

“Well, I was thinking we could tell them that we met at your housewarming party and Clary set us up and it clicked instantly.’’

Magnus smirked and hooked his foot around Alec’s ankle. Alec choked on his food and Magnus simply smirked wider. “And we went out on dates, got official and then one day we went to Paris, the top of the Eiffel Tower and dropped down on one knee and proposed because...’’ He trailed off and his look softened. “We are meant to be.’’

Alec snorted when Magnus talked about Paris but felt his chest swell with love and adoration. “Yeah. We are.’’ He whispered softly. He pushed his foot against his crush’s. Magnus felt his entire body tingle and bit his lip to try and contain his excitement.

After the diner they talked about their plan some more just to be sure they were on the same page.

At eight pm sharp the car of the social worker pulled up in the drive way. Alec was shaking with nerves and Magnus squeezed his hand tightly, following him to the door and smiling at the social worker.

“Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane.’’ She smiled and shook their hand. “I am Sophia McGreed.’’

“Nice to meet you, Sophia.’’ Magnus said and gestured for her to come in. Alec hadn’t said anything yet and clinged to his hand.

They sat down in the living room area, their hands still linked together tightly. Sophia pulled some papers from her bag.

“Alright, Alec. I see here you are a few months late with paying the bills and that is with extra time to pay, and Jace and Isabelle’s school.’’ She pursed her lips. “We know you’ve been working hard, Alec, and we admire that but the fact is that you can’t keep up with it anymore. Why didn’t you ask your fiancé for help?’’

Alec looked down shamefully but Magnus wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. “He’s a proud man. He often feel like this is his struggle and he has to solve it on his own. But I am here now, I wanted to help him when I was away but he refused. But I will help him from now on, I’ve made enough as a fashion designer over the past years. I want to help my baby, so I will take care of his finance from now on.’’

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes. He hadn’t expected for Magnus to take over all his financial problems, he had wanted him to help him keep his siblings. Sophia raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed stare. “That’s fine with us but it can be only done if you agree with this decision, Alec.’’

“Would I get to keep Isabelle and Jace?’’ Alec asked her warily.

Sophia simply smiled. “Yes, Alec. You can keep taking care of your brother and sister.’’

Alec had never felt more relieved in his life before. He laughed happily and threw his arms around Magnus in a bone crushing hug. “Thank you so much!’’ He whispered into his warm neck.

Sophia watched the exchange with a soft smile. After the hug Magnus went through the paper work with Sophia and then she left, wishing them all the best. Alec had been over the moon and jumped in his crush’s arms, his laughter loud and happy. Magnus chuckled and swung him around.

They were currently sitting on the couch with each a glass of wine, just talking and laughing with each other.

Alec sighed happily, staring at him with very obvious heart eyes. “How late do you have to go home? I’m sure Imasu is waiting for you and wondering where you are.’’

Magnus smile vanished and he stared into his glass. “Imasu left. We got into a huge fight yesterday. He was certain you and I were secretly dating but no matter how much I told him that wasn’t true and that I am a one soul at a time kinda guy, he wouldn’t listen. He was sure we were rolling around in the sheets so I eventually kicked him out. So.’’ Magnus chuckled bitterly. “Here’s to the single life.’’

Alec stared at him with an open mouth and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently and swallowing thickly. “Mags, I am so sorry.’’

“I’m not.’’ Magnus said and was staring so intently at him again that Alec’s heart tugged in his chest. Magnus glanced down at his lips and licked his own. “I’m in love with someone else.’’

Of _fucking_ course _ _.__

 _ _“__ Oh.’’ Alec choked out, trying to ignore his breaking heart. “Who is it?’’

“Well he’s adorable and he loves his sister and brother a lot and he’s caring about his friends, a hard worker, he’s funny and always makes me smile. He’s handsome and beautiful and god I am so in love with him.’’ He cupped Alec’s chin when he turned his face away and turned it back to stare in those beautiful hazel eyes. “God, Alexander. I am so goddamn in love with you.’’

Alec’s breathing stopped. No wait, he was sure his entire brain stopped functioning. Magnus, Magnus freaking Bane, was in love with him. _Him_. He noticed how the uncertainty grew in his beautiful brown eyes and that’s when he realized he hadn’t answered him yet, he had just been staring at him with a dumb expression.

His glass slipped from his fingers to the ground, he launched forward with a whimper and locked his arms around his neck and smashed their lips together. Magnus moaned and his slipped shut, letting himself get lost in the kiss, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head as the taller man climbed in his lap, his fingers grabbing Alec’s dark hair.

Their lips moved against each other feverishly, Magnus placed a hand on his back and turned them, pressing Alec against the couch cushions and maneuvered himself between his legs, their lips never breaking contact.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ warm and soft lips nibbling and kissing down his neck. His hips thrusted against his and Alec heard the most desperate whine slip past his lips. He wrapped his long legs around Magnus’ hips and arched them up in his lover’s thrusts. Magnus growled against his neck and rocked his hips harder causing their quickly hardening crotches to brush.

Alec cried out, the sensation of their moving hips and the biting and sucking on his neck becoming too much, and clutched at Magnus’ back, tossing head head back. “By the angel, Magnus!’’ He cried out desperately, his chest heaving up and down as he panted. “Baby, _fuck_ , I need you!’’

Magnus pulled back to stare his lover in the eyes. His pupils were dilated, lips wet and swollen, hair messed up and chest heaving as he breathed. “Are you sure?’’

Alec nodded frantically and peppered hot kisses over his face and neck. Magnus closed his eyes at the feeling and a wave of arousal crashed over him, he growled at the back of his throat before slipping his hands under Alec’s thighs, holding him up as they made their way up the stairs.

Alec let out a breathless chuckle and locked his hand in Magnus’ hair and tugged on it while he leaned in and biting his earlobe. “You’re so _strong._ ’’ He purred seductively.

“ _Jesus._ ’’ Magnus moaned and pushed them against the wall, biting at Alec’s bottom lip. “You’re so sexy, you’re doing things to me.’’

“I want you to do things to me.’’

Magnus smirked and kicked the bedroom door open and carried Alec in, tossing him on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing the daylights out of him. Alec hummed and grabbed the hem of his sweater, tugging it up and they broke their kiss briefly to tug it all the way off. Magnus smiled into the next kiss and moved to rip Alec’s button up shirt open and swallowed the grunt in protest Alec made.

“That was my favourite!’’ He pouted and Magnus’ breathing stuttered. Alec looked absolutely sinful.

“I’ll get you a new one.’’ He breathed out and lunged down for another bruising kiss.

Alec pushed on Magnus’ shoulders and flipped them around and smirked down at him, a playful glint in his lust darkened hazel eyes.

Magnus grinned back and locked his hands behind the pale neck, fingers playing with the dark hairs in the nape of his neck as he tugged him back down for another kiss.

From there on it was a blurry haze of kissed, licking and biting, taking off remaining clothing and rolling around in the sheets and getting lost in their multiple rounds of pleasure.

Alec vaguely remember how, during the first round, Magnus had grabbed his hand during their passion, tangled their fingers together and they had never let go during the second and third round. His heard melted at the memory.

“I love you, too, you know?’’ Alec whispered as if it was a secret and played with their hands. Magnus kissed the back of his hand.

“I hoped you would after all these hours we spend rolling around in this bed.’’ Magnus chuckled as Alec slapped his chest.

He pulled the taller man closer and nuzzled his hair. “I hope this means we’re officially together.’’

Alec snorted as he drew figures on the sun kissed chest. “No, I hate you. Get out.’’

Magnus stuck out his tongue. “You suck.’’

“Well, not right now but I did a few minutes ago.’’

“Alexander!’’ Magnus laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Be serious, you would literally make me the happiest man alive if I could proudly call you my boyfriend.’’

Alec smiled fondly and cupped his face. “I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend.’’

And with that he dragged his loving _boyfriend_  in a soft kiss.

The next day they were eating lunch in the kitchen together as Maia’s mother had dropped Jace and Isabelle off. Isabelle had immediately ran up to Magnus after greeting her brother and started talking to him how much fun they had with the sleepover while Jace just smiled politely.

Alec was now sitting on the steps that led to the garden, his knees pulled up to his chest as he watched Magnus, Jace and Isabelle run around with their water guns, a happy smile on his face. His sibling had been so happy when they had told them they were together.

Alec looked up at the blue sky and sighed happily. It had been years since the last time he felt so free and happy. He knew it was not all a coincidence. He had two guardian angels watching over him. “Thanks mom and dad.’’ He whispered with a smile.

Then a spray of water hit him in the face and he heard his boyfriend’s beautiful laughter. He playfully glared at Magnus and scrambled to his feet.

“You’ll regret this, Bane!’’ He laughed as he began to chase his boyfriend across the garden. “Get back here!’’

And unbeknownst to them, high up in the sky, Maryse and Robert were holding hands, smiling down at their children. They were finally at peace, knowing that their little family was finally happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids, I swear to fucking god. 
> 
> NEVER drive when you are drunk.  
> Don't text and drive either, keep that thing away until you have reached your destination. Texting, snapchatting, instagramming, whatever can wait until you are off the streets. and you know, it might safe you or other lives.
> 
> Dear anon, on that note I hope you liked this fic! I wanted to keep it simple but it gave me so much inspiration it turned into this 7K monster! Let me know what you thought, I would love to know dear!


End file.
